Escape
by Bara-chan
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity, 1000 years of anything can be to much.


_Escape_

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own Dido or her song "Hunter". 

I have been queen for a thousand years. It was impossible to believe, defied nature even, but it was true. Crystal Tokyo had come into existence and I, a scared teenage girl had become in control of the world. Some people may have called the situation euphoric, to yield so much power and govern a galaxy but I still had the wish in my heart that I have had since I fought Beryl: to be normal.

Average has been denied to me my entire life. I'm not even human; my friends are my bodyguards and control the elements. My husband commands the earth itself and I'm master of the most powerful device ever crafted.

So now Crystal Tokyo is celebrating its thousandth birthday and I feel as if I have never really lived. My destiny is predestined and my husband is the only man I have ever kissed. I love Endymion with all my heart. He is my soul mate, but I still wish I could have tasted life.

~ 

With one light on in one room

I know you're up when I get home

With one small step upon the stair

I know your look when I get there

~

My periods of solitude are always brief. Everything had to be scheduled to a minute. Haruna-sensei wouldn't believe how prompt I've become. It's time to retire to my room, to Endymion; he always waits for me before starting the nightly chores of preparing for bed. After a thousand years I know how everything will happen

~

If you were a king up there on your throne

would you be wise enough to let me go

for this queen you think you own

wants to be a hunter again

wants to see the world alone again

to take a chance of life again

so let me go

~

I wondered often now what Endy would say if I announced I wanted to run away. Would he chide me for failing my duty, my responsibilities that have already lasted millennia? Would he feel I

was abandoning him? Or would he understand? Does my soulmate already guess my heart and know that this endless cycle is killing me? Does he know that sometimes I dearly wish that I had met him later so that I experience the ordeals of life that everyone else has the luck enough to undergo?

~

The unread book

painful look

The TVs on

sound is down

one long pause

then you begin

ohh look what the cats brought in

~

When I enter the chambers Endymion is waiting for me. He isn't doing anything, just sitting on

the bed looking at me. He looks disappointed and suddenly he is asking me where I've been. When I respond, he points to the clock. Somehow I lost four hours while I was wandering. How is that possible?

He is lecturing me now on the importance being in my proper place, that I am indispensable and need to be in secured locations. I say nothing. He stops and suddenly out of the blue asks me if I regret it. Can he read my heart? He asks me if I would trade everything for a chance at a normal life. I don't hesitate. I say yes. 

~

If you were a king up there on your throne,

would you be wise enough to let me go.

For this queen you think you own

wants to be a hunter again.

Wants to see the world alone again.

To take a chance of life again.

So let me go.

Let me leave.

~

Endy looks so sad now. I never wanted to hurt him. I can see the frown lines in his forehead go deep as he looks at me with a morose statement. He asks if I regret marrying him, and for some reason I can't answer. I can't reassure him or break his hope. I remain silent.

~

For the crown you've place upon my head feels to heavy now.

And I don't know what to say to you but I smile anyhow.

All the time I'm thinkin'.

Thinkin'.

~

How can I tell him that I love him but that I need to leave him for my own sanity? That I have done more then I have ever expected to but have never seen the world?

I want to be a hunter again.

Want to see the world alone again.

To take a chance of life again.

So let me go.

Understand Prince, King, Mamo-chan.

I want to be a hunter again.

Want to see the world alone again.

To take a chance of life again.

So let me go.

Let me leave.

Set me go.

I have to escape.


End file.
